The Seventh Summer
by tim of the kitchen
Summary: What happens in Harry Potter 7? I don't! However, I'm writing my own version of what I think should happen in the seventh summer. It's filled with imaginations, fantasies, etc. I know, summaries aren't my strength...


Hullo people! Maw first Fanfiction. Hopes you like it!  
I know I have a sick mind with all this gory-ness. But just pretend it's not happening... eb, you'll understand soon enough.  
Well DUH I didn't come up with these characters. SHEESH! If I did, I'd sue JK Rowling, my idol.

* * *

The Seventh Summer

Chapter 1- Death Train

Harry Potter looked out the window of the train. For all he knew, this could be the last time anyone would be riding it. He knew nothing. All he knew was that he needed to see the Dursley's one last time. Dumbledore had told Harry that in order for his protection, he would return to their dreaded household for a while.

But Harry was not alone. His pals Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there in the compartment in the back of the train. Ginny and Harry were going through some emotional difficulties in their relationship, but their love for each other continued.

Ron and Hermione were also in an uncomfortable situation. They both knew they liked each other, but neither knew the right way to ask the other out. The awkwardness made Harry want to lock the two in a room and have them settle things out.

Hermione knew that she would have to see her family, so she decided to be with the Weasleys within two weeks. Her parents were beginning to get concerned with her not seeing her relatives as much. Harry on the other hand was planning on being at the Dursleys in less than three days. All he really needed to do was sort things out with them and pack up and leave for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He was interested to see how Bill was recovering at St. Mungo's, where he was recently taken to because of a bite from a werewolf.

"This is getting very boring," Ginny said in a frustrated tone. "What is going on, why won't anyone speak?"

Everyone, including Ginny, knew why. After the death of Dumbledore, many felt as if there wasn't a reason to speak. Ginny crossed her hands and slouched down.

"Honestly, someone better start talking because I think I will go insane." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny, shut up," Ron said, poking her. "Just shut up, OK?"

Ginny hushed up and looked out the window. The passing trees were a blur, mixing with the fog and the rain.

Harry took out the locket again. "RAB," he said. "We still need to figure out RAB."

No one said a word. No one wanted to think about any kind of relation to Voldemort, accept Harry.

"Anything from the trolley…?" The trolley lady said, in a low, hushed voice. She looked like she was upset about something, obviously the past few weeks.

Harry and Ginny both got up, hoping that they could help conversation go along if they were chewing some Droobles or sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Erm, I'll have two chocolate frogs, uh, a Bertie Botts… and a Pumpkin Juice." Harry said, piling up the sweets in his hands, giving the money to the lady, and sitting back down.  
"And for you?" the trolley women said.

Ginny poked around, and then said, "Uh, just a pumpkin juice and an acid pop, please…"

Ginny sat down, realizing that Ron and Harry switched seats, and now Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other. She smiled secretly. She hoped very much that Ron and Hermione would finally get together, and they seemed to be very close.

Harry looked at Ginny with a slight look of appeal. He still liked Ginny very much. He began to doze off.

All of the sudden, the train got faster. Gaining more and more speed, the entire cart of sweets fell back, smashing at the end of the train. Ron walked out of the compartment, and, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, walked around to see if anyone knew why they were abruptly speeding up. Everyone on the train was confused, and Ginny walked back into the compartment.

Looking outside, she saw the Hogwarts Express bending around a corner, where a bridge began.

"GINNY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hermione yelled.

"I DUNNO, WE ARE GOING OVER A BRIDGE- OH MY GAWD!" Ginny screamed. There was a Death Eater on the Bridge, pointing his wand at the Express Train.

"THERE IS A DEATH EATER, I DUNNO WHO, BUT HE LOOKS LIKE HE IS DOING SOMETHING TO THE- SHIT!" Ginny shrieked.

A terrible, grinding metal sound was hit, and as Ginny looked out the window, she saw the front of the train fall.

"OH MY GOD!" they all yelled. The train lurched forward, continuing its deathly path to the river.

Bursts of flames and shocks were everywhere. Metal grinded.

They were all yelling, and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

Ron looked out, and realized the entire train was about to flip over the track, and land in the water. He quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, as the glass from the windows shattered and scraped past the foursomes faces. Harry could see stains of blood everywhere, not sure who's blood it was from. The other four trains were falling behind them, and the Hogwarts Express lurched backwards. At the force of the movement, Hermione threw up. Her legs were caught between the bending pieces of the train. Harry looked around in terror. There was nothing he could do.

There was a sickening snapping sound as Ron's body splashed into the water with the train falling after it. Harry looked all over for his wand to do something… but what? His mind was blank, and no spells came to mind. The glass window broke and saw Ginny falling out of it.

_Oh god, not Ginny…_ Harry thought as he saw her body dangling to the train. Harry reached forward but-

Ginny fell into the body of water filled with the train, students, and blood. Harry tried to keep steady on the train so he could possibly escape the watery depths of death.

Harry heard a horrid screech as the final car fell into the water. Metal bits fell everywhere as Harry looked behind.

The last thing Harry saw was a block of metal coming towards his head.

"Oh, shit-"

* * *

Well that's it for now. The second chapter comes as a sort of... well, surprise.  
Like I said, this may seem super sick but it really isn't what it seems.  
Please, R+R!:) 


End file.
